A Special Love: MacXBarley's pups
These are Barley and Mac's adopted pups. They were created by and are owned by SmokythePolicePup, Tundrathesnowpup and MidnightCollies. Brent is the oldest followed by Cash and Bella. Coming Soon Brent: Brent is a German Shepard/lab like his adopted father. He has green eyes and a blue collar. Cashmere (Cash): Cash is a female pitbull. She has warm brown eyes and a soft light brown and white brindle coat. She's got a white heart shaped mark on her left ear and a reddish-brown leather collar around her neck with a pink heart-shaped tag. The brindle patches are on her back, draping over like a saddle. Also covering both her ears and the top of her head, a patch connecting from the ears and over her left eye. her tail is brindle until the tip, which is white. Bella: Bella is a brown and white springer spaniel. She has long, bushy ears and Brown eyes. She's mostly white but has several brown patches all over her body. Her ears, fringe, tail and the bottom of her paws are completely brown. When she's a little older she obtains a sea blue collar with a silver diamond shaped tag. Brent: Brent is the type of pup who likes to have all the attention on him. A star athlete, he excels in any sport he plays. He's the star quarterback in football, speedy shortstop in baseball, etc. He bonds more with Mac than Barley, but loves them both a lot. He is overprotective of his siblings and is really overprotective of his dads' relationship and is quick to get angry when people make fun of his parents for being gay. Outside of sports, his favorite thing to do is play with his little sisters. Cashmere: Very friendly and social, she tries her best to be kind to everypup she meets. She's a bit skitish because of her past, very jumpy around loud noises and when someone comes up behind her, but she's a very friendly and soft-spoken pup, never raising her voice. She hates fighting and tries to hide behind her papa Mac whenever something scares her. She's a follower, usually just going with what's happening, though if she feels uncomfortable with the plan she'll leave the group to do something else. Bella: Bella is a sweet and playful pup, But she can be a bit timide around other pups, especially ones that are older and bigger than her. Generally she's quite a quiet and to herself sort of gal, up when she sees a pup getting bullied she does her best to stand up for them. She's pretty brainy for a pup her age, so her fathers don't worry too much about her when she goes outside. By Us: *Bandit Goes to War, Part One (Mentioned) By Others: Collabs: *Like her adoptive father Mac, Cash was a rescuee from dog fighting. *Brent thinks of his dads as his heros after all the pain Barley and Mac had endured in their pasts. *Cashmere is based off of the pitbull pup Cash from one of Morgan's favorite books: Dog Lost *Brent develops a crush on Shelby. *Bella looks up to Cash like crazy and is never too far away from her or daddy Mac. Since Bella is pretty shy, being around Cash brings out her more confident and playful side. *Bella was found by her fathers not too far outside Adventure Bay. They found her in a box at the side of the road and instantly fell in love with the 7 week old puppy. *Little Bella has a minor case of claustrophobia and hates being in small or crowded spaces, because of this she's not a good car traveller, and usually won't get in vehicles that are small and cramped. *Bella fell in love with Cupid the moment she met him. The two pups were first introduced to each other at the lookout, Bella did her best to make the shy pup feel more comfortable around her, a short while after their first meeting they became really close friends. Their friendship grew until their preteens- when Cupid asked Bella out. 2015-04-28.jpg|Old pic of Bella drawn by Fuzzy MaxxBarley.jpeg|Brent, Cash, and Bella surprising their Dads with a card for Father's Day----Contest Entry by Marie568 Photo-15.jpg|Barley and Mac and their pups joining Smoky's family for a Father's Day Picnic------Contest Entry drawn by PitbullLover Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:Puppies Category:Shared Pups Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Males Category:Females Category:Female Category:Girls Category:Boys Category:SmokythePolicePup's Pup Category:Tundrathesnowpup/SmokythePolicePup's Shared Pup Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Adopted Pup Category:Civilian character Category:Civilian pup Category:MidnightCollies' Character